


Tacenda

by Acezes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acezes/pseuds/Acezes
Summary: Things better left unsaid.





	Tacenda

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a chance! I'm pretty excited about this one.

It started with his several locks of silk hair, then boom, like that, my heart made a decision before my mind.

"Yes." I breathed it out, and all the tension was gone.

He smiled knowingly, coyly. "I knew you had it in you." He reaches his hand for my sideburns.

"When are we leaving?" My thin lips quiver.

"Oh, you," he pulls away from me, yet his scent lingers, "you're staying here, for now. I needed your approval."

Heart skip.

"M..my approval?"

"Mmhm." He walks away from me and grabs the discarded suitcase from earlier. "Luciel is sure to be.. hah." He suddenly glares at me, but the effect is thrown by the aura he gives off. He is in control, yet he seems so vulnerable and damaged. How much have.. I didn't realize they hurt him this badly. But I did, all those years ago, I did. I saw it. The seeds that turned him into this.

 

July 8th, 1996 a set of matching male twins were born to madame May. The first one she held was Luciel, she held him closely, and loved him, then and there. His brother was not so lucky. May was not expecting another child. You see, May lived a life of poverty. The wealthy father had only given her enough payment for one, and a little extra to keep quiet. May was not to talk to the father ever again. Luciel was enough payment, while this invalid was... a tiny extra. May had not eaten enough for three people, so this one was scrawny, while his brother an almost healthy.

"Greedy child. You poisoned your brother with your glutton, and I with famine." She scowled as she held the baby. His name was Ray.

 

So yeah, she was a crazy medieval bitch. Money drives people wild.

 

February 2nd, 2002 is the day my best friend noticeably stopped wearing short sleeves. His attire changed to long, black pants and full sleeve shirts with various designs on them, never with writing. He got detention for a week once by refusing to wear gym shorts- this was an ongoing problem.

That may sound weird for February, but Ray immune to the cold.

"I don't care about that." He shrugged. We were talking about some basic topic that I can't remember. Ray’s white hair was rough and frizzy, yet neat over his head. The tips were died a dull bright pink, and his contacts, dark ocean blue, were never still. They were electric powered, taking in everything as though it'd be the last.

We are the same age, yet he acted like my older brother. Ray's real older brother was a stark contrast. He didn't have dyed hair or contacts forced upon him by his mother. Luciel's tomato red hair and golden eyes were beautiful. He was very geeky and a class clown, yet did his best to gain approval of his mother. Luciel and I were never close. I never learned of what they was going through at home until Luciel told me, and that was very recently.

 

July 9th, 2014. A day after the twins were eighteen. We're fresh out of high school. Looking for any college that'll take us. 

"Mary Cath? Can I tell you something?" The dreary rain, humid air, heavy fog, dewdrops on the grass, I can recall everything about that moment. It was a strange time in between dead night and dawn. Nobody was awake in our neighborhood except us. We snuck out of our houses to meet up at a grassy park nearby. Not the kind with swings and slides, but fields of grass. We sit, side by side on a park bench, looking at the large pond.

"Of course." I cooed, usually a tone I reserved for when I was teasing Luciel at my sleepovers.

"I'm going to go away for.. for a long time. Not to college, or to see the world, but I am.. escaping here." He looked away from me. It's been a while since he dyed his hair, so the roots were rouge in color. 

I hate this part. I was too shocked to say anything, shocked my life with my best friend could suddenly change like this.

"Why?" I croaked.

"If I see you again, I promise I'll tell you." He turned back to me, his shaking hands lifted to my face and touched my hair.

I didn't like the sound of "if". 

 

You know the rest of the story.

 

My best friend is different now. Someone changed him. Someone brainwashed him.

Now I'm going to be taken to paradise.  
With Unknown. With someone who's not my best friend, no, that boy had died long ago. This man is different. We will find Luciel together. Then we will all be happy.

I am ready for eternal happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave a kudo! I promise it's free!


End file.
